Kevmet
Kevmet is the 27th Lord of Creation, the controller of Fate and Illusions Information Block Name: Kevmet Domains: Illusion (Starting Domain), Strategy Appearance: Kevmet appears as an elderly man with a black robe that hangs down to his ankles. He has sharp, blonde hair that is brushed back. He has a tall physique, and has a stout attitude-- in general, he is outgoing. He is infamous for his many riddles and puzzles that he astrains on those he talks to. He is very easy to keep track of, but his list of riddles will catch many by surprise. Symbol: A standard rectangular shape with bevelled edges, and an illusory image within it-- containing a picture of an old woman at one glance, and a young lady the next. Background Creation * Kevmet was formed by a mysterious essence carried from him at his moment of existence. His past is shrouded in mystery-- not much is known about Kevmet at this time. Description & Personality * Kevmet's desires are unknown at the moment, but he first plans to explore the outer reaches of the worlds outside of his own. Planes * Demiplanes: * The Neverending Hall: The entrance to the hall is located on a lone spec of space rock in the Isles of Wonder, as a double door with a white threshold. The Neverending Hall is a room of complete emptiness and spaciousness. There are no walls-- only a floor and ceiling. The sheer size of the hall is limited only to Kevmet's imaginations, and it is he who controls how the hall shall come to look. Right now, all gods are permitted to enter the hall. The hall is currently guarded and maintained by The Shadow, Kevmet's loyal Exarch. * Greater Planes: * None have been created yet Artifacts * Lesser Artifacts: * Cards & Dice: Created specifically for the Jokers, the Cards & Dices are mildly intelligent, though not as intelligent as any of Kevmet's other artifacts. They respond well to his and his cohort's commands, but he alone can tell them what to do at a given time. * Moderate Artifacts: * Jack of Spades: A useful artifact that only Kevmet knows how to control. It is essentially an oversized playing card that is used as a weapon when thrown or commanded. It immediately follows Kevmet when he lets go of it, but when he throws it, it has the basic properties of a boomerang. It can be sized down to a normal sized playing card for easy carrying, and to have it on hand at all times when he needs to use it. The Jack of Spades can also double as a shield upon command-- making it a well rounded artifact for those that have the knowledge to control it. * Club of Fate: A slightly weaker version of the Jack of Spades-- it has the same basic principles as its stronger cousin. It is created specifically for The Shadow to use. * Greater Artifacts: * Deck of Cards: 4 additional cards just like the Jack of Spades, this artifact adds a new level to his offensive and defensive capabilities. He can use the Deck of Cards in many ways. He can use them as a close range melee weapon (A chain of cards that acts as a whip or mace), as a multi- purpose shield (reducing damage from different directions), and can even defend himself even when one card is separated from him. The only downside is that he can only throw one card away from him at a time, so he cannot attack multiple targets from a distance simultaneously; however, he can attack multiple targets from close range simultaneously, so his close range capabilities soar to new levels. The Deck of Cards artifact provides Guide PP. Kevmet can join the Jack of Spades to the Deck of Cards at will; he will lose the benefit of the +1 combat modifier as long as the Jack of Spades is used in this fashion. Exarchs * The Shadow: A silhouette of Kevmet, the Shadow is a servant and guardian of Kevmet and his plane of existence. The Shadow is fully capable of combat and uses some of Kevmet's powers to perform combat- oriented actions. The Shadow may also help Kevmet in creating some minor things, such as plants, molding land, spawning lesser creatures, etc. The Shadow cannot teleport Kevmet to where the exarch stands, but Kevmet can speak through The Shadow as if he is there. Heroes * Mortals that are your gods champions Races and People-Groups * Jokers: A race of unusual humanoids with featureless faces and unlikely clothing, this race of beings possess some unusual powers that makes them different from all others. Kevmet grants them the ability to wield and control lesser artifacts that enable them to be used as hands and as minor weapons in some instances. With that said, the Jokers can be a little weary about their abilities since they have been created recently, but with the proper training, they can adept to their new life. Currently, they take shelter within the Never-ending Hall. They are a Paragon-tier race. Beasts * Monsters and creatures that your god has made Plants * Grass: The universal plant that sustains itself for many millenia. * Small Flowers: Includes Dandelions and Tulips. * Shrubbery: Includes Aloe Vera, Sage, and Ferns * Saplings: Includes Maple, Cherry, and Oak trees Landforms * Lone Isle: A small speck of land that floats above the gas cloud in the Isles of Wonder. Kevmet has laid claim to this rock and had just recently expanded it when a rogue asteroid was on a collision course with him. The entrance to the Neverending Hall is located on the Lone Isle. Power Level 1 PP/day Category:Gods